1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabrication method of a plate pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays having excellent characteristics, such as thin thickness, light weight and low power consumption, have been developed and applied to various fields.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has high display quality and characteristics, such as thin thickness, light weight and low power consumption, and is thus widely used in various devices from a small portable terminal to a large TV.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is an element in which electrons and holes are injected into a light emitting layer formed between a cathode, i.e., an electron injection electrode, and an anode, i.e., a hole injection electrode, and are recombined to emit light. Such an OLED may be formed on a flexible substrate formed of plastic, have an excellent sense of color due to self-light emitting and be driven at a low voltage (10V or less) and thus have comparatively low power consumption.
The above-descried LCD generally includes a touch panel to easily receive a user command.
The touch panel uses a transparent electrode formed of a conductor which transmits light of the LCD. The transparent electrode requires high transmittance, a thin thickness and a narrow width but it is difficult to form a transparent electrode pattern.
Particularly, when a large-area transparent electrode is formed of indium tin oxide (ITO) which is one material for a transparent electrode, there are disadvantages, such as a high cost, scarcity of indium, which is a rare-earth element, and a difficulty in manufacture of a flexible substrate.
A metal grid is known as a strong substitute for ITO to implement a flexible and large-area touch panel. However, a conventional printing and photolithography method has disadvantages, such as lowering of transmittance and Moiré interference due to a broad line width.
A light emitting diode (LED) is an element which converts an electrical signal into an optical signal using characteristics of a compound semiconductor and is widely used in electric home appliances, remote controllers, electric bulletin boards, displays, various automated machines and the like, and application fields thereof are increasing.
A transparent electrode pattern which assists current dispersion and transmits light is formed on one surface of the LED. Research to fabricate a transparent electrode pattern having a thin thickness and a narrow width is underway.
Further, formation of a pattern on a phosphor plate used in a light emitting device is not easy through a general method and, if spherical particles are used, disposition of the spherical particles is not easy.